


Everytime

by KACY94



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M, 一句话牌银, 接X战警天启
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	Everytime

自从天启一战之后， Charles 时不时地觉得这样平和温柔的日子像是回到了很多年前，甚至更好。古巴一别， Erik 和 Raven 再没有像现在这样和他同住在一个屋檐下了。 Raven 已经明确地说过 ，她已经收拾好了行李，再过两天就要飞往洛杉矶了。她这么多年一直在全球各地跑，具体在做什么， Charles 也没有多过问，他明白这是她的生活，而她已经做出了属于她的选择。她坚强，美丽，果敢，已经不需要他的保护了。

而 Erik ——他始终要离开的，只是他自己也没想好，或者没做好准备离开。

“ Charles 。”

男人听见自己的名字，从书本里抬起头来。“进来吧。”

Erik 推开门，“早餐已经做好了。”

Charles 简直没有办法把目光从他身上移开，他漂亮的灰绿色眼睛里仿佛蕴藏着狂风骤雨，带着惊人的危险和美感，此时又温柔得让人心动；还有黑色高领毛衣都遮不住的结实的肌肉线条——他用力地把那些不合时宜的幻想赶出自己的脑海，然后开口道：“知道了， Erik ，谢——”

“教授！”一个清亮的声音打断了他，他正准备说的“谢谢你”，卡在两排牙齿之间。 Nina 冲进了他的房间，右手握着一个几乎像她拳头那么大的棒棒糖。 Charles 不由自主地笑了起来，他伸出手摸了摸她的头顶，“早上好， Nina 。”

Erik 无奈地摇摇头，走进房间，蹲下身把女孩儿抱了起来，“ Nina ，以后进门前要先敲门，知道吗？”

“可是你也没有敲门呀。” Nina 一双清澈的棕色眼睛盯着他看。

Erik 装作没有看到 Charles 微微翘起的嘴角，对女儿说道：“是谁给你的棒棒糖？”

“ Peter ！他有一整车的糖果，棒棒糖，软糖，硬糖，牛奶糖， jelly beans ……”

“以后不要随便收别人的东西知道吗？”

Nina 有些委屈地应了一声。 Erik 把她放了下来，蹲下身给了她一个在脸颊上的亲吻。“好了，出去玩吧。”

“我以为他不再偷东西了。” Erik 微微皱起了眉头。

Charles 正要说什么的时候，门外响起 Nina 的声音：“他说那是他男朋友买的！”

“那甚至更糟了。”

“你需要和他谈谈， Charles 。”

“我会的。”

“我觉得 Peter 对 Nina 也太好了，我不是说这不好，但是，这有些反常了。”

“这部分你需要自己弄明白。”

Charles 吃早餐的时候有些心不在焉。他之前的确疯狂地迷恋过 Erik ，他们对对方的吸引太过强烈，他觉得 Erik 是那种就算是他在街上碰见过一面的陌生人，两人对视一眼，也能碰撞出耀眼的火花。这么多年过去之后，他觉得自己已经可以用平常对待老朋友的心态看待 Erik 了，但是这次他的回归无疑点燃了 Charles 心里熄灭已久的希望。

“ Charles ？”

蓝眼睛的男人回过神来，有些不好意思地咳了一声，然后恢复了他平时那种无比认真地聆听每一句话的状态，“抱歉，我刚刚走神了。你能重复一下吗？”

“我说， Charles ，我再过两天就要走了。”

“噢，你准备去哪？” Charles 眨了眨眼，装作若无其事地问道，心里却翻起一阵酸涩。他其实很不能理解自己现在这样的状态，明明眼前的男人不久前刚刚失去了他的妻子；况且他还是自己下半身瘫痪的始作俑者，而自己竟然一点也不恨他。

“纽约。” Erik 举起玻璃杯喝完了一杯橙汁，目光却没有离开过 Charles 。

“ That ’ s great.  我很喜欢纽约。呃……我在书房还有些事情要做。还有， Peter 可能会想要和你聊聊，你应该知道那件事。我就先回去了。” Charles 放下刀叉，刻意地避开了 万磁王 的目光，熟练地操纵着他的轮椅回到了书房，他突然有一丝不习惯，毕竟这么多天来一直是对方小心地操纵着他的轮椅。

Charles 百无聊赖地在书海里闷了一整天。不是说看书没意思，只是比不上 Erik 有意思。他不知道自己为什么要在这个节骨眼上躲着 Erik 。一旦他此时放 Erik 就这么离开，他可能一辈子都不会再有机会向他告白了。 Charles 抬起头，活动了一下有些酸痛的脖子，墙壁上的挂钟告诉他，现在已经很晚了。

敲门声好巧不巧 地在此时响起。他不需要用心灵感应也知道这一定是 Erik 。

他在心里叹了口气。“请进。”

Erik 推门而入，他反手关上门，毫不客气地坐在了沙发上。“我和 Peter 谈过了，以后他和 Nina 就拜托你了。”

“你就这么放心把你的一双儿女托付给我？” Charles 笑着问道。

Erik 看着他的眼睛，“是你的话，有什么不放心的呢？”

“谢谢。”

“你不必对我说谢谢。” Erik 直起身体，十指交叉放在膝上，“ Charles ，我这次一走，可能很长时间都见不到你了，所以无论如何，我想让你知道，我只是想说……”

“ Erik. ”

“这段时间我觉得很对不起 Magda ，她温柔，聪明而且勇敢。我不应该……”

Charles 打断了他，“你没有对不起任何人。复仇绝对是每个人在这种情况下最先想到的事情。而且最后你做出了正确的选择。你帮助了我们，最后战胜了天启。”

“ Charles ，听我说，我觉得自己背叛了她，还有 Nina 。”

“你没有背叛任何人。你也没有必要沉浸在失去她的痛苦中，你还有新的生活。 Nina 也没有她看起来那么开心，但是她知道这是 Magda 想要的。她想要你向前看。（ move on ）”

Erik 轻声说道：“和那没有关系， Charles 。”

“那就告诉我，如果你愿意的话。我一直都在这里。” Charles 看着他，深邃的蓝眼睛里盛满了温柔。

Erik 向前倾身，看着他，“因为我爱你，这么多年都是。”他看起来充满了痛苦和纠结。

“ Erik ……” Charles 的声音有些发颤，他曾经呼唤过千万遍的名字，此时出口得是如此艰涩。

男人站起身向门口走去，“不用为难，如果你一直把我当朋友看也没关系，我不会因此受伤的。”

Charles 猛地握住了他的手腕，“ Erik  Lensherr ！”他盯着对方灰绿色的眼眸， “你应该早点说。”

“什么？”

“你应该早点说的，如果你一开始就告诉我，一切都不会发生，我们的生活可能会截然不同，古巴海滩的事情，我是说，所有的一切都不会发生。”

Charles 透过双眸凝视着他的灵魂。“我一直在等你说这句话。 Erik ，我爱你。”

接着 Erik 俯 下身 亲吻坐 在轮椅上的男人，他的话语淹没在缠绵的唇齿里。

“对不起。”


End file.
